My Heart, Your Kiss, and Our Love
by Zombie Brains
Summary: One is awkward and tentative and the other acts as if nothing is there. But the holiday season brings miracles and truth. Ishizu x Atemu


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Yuugioh.

This is a late holiday story, but I decided to post it anyway. It's Atemu x Ishizu so if you're more of a Tea x Atemu fan… you're out of luck. I am thoroughly aware I need to update Under Pressure and I will… eventually. Procrastinators unite.

**My Heart, Your Kiss, and Our Love**

The city lights were flickering on one by one. Street lamps flashed to life, humming quietly, its base flashing with soft white holiday lights. A lone breath of wind blew across the busy streets, blowing multicolored leaves around in lazy loops. People pulled jackets closer around them against the harsh winter chill. The ocean twinkling on the horizon had been the victim of verbal abuse from many citizens of Domino City, being to blame for the freezing weather.

People hustled and bustled about, their arms loaded with last minute Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, and any winter holiday presents in their arms. They called cheerfully to each other, happy to be free of work and school until at least the New Year. But conversations were short and sweet, as people were eager to get home. Today was Christmas Eve, a time to be home with one's family, not roaming the streets.

Ishizu stumbled forward, her arms loaded down with bags of groceries. What she wouldn't give to have the car… but Odion needed it so Ishizu was out of luck. Her teeth were clamped tight on a bag with a carton of eggs weighing it down, dangling above the cold concrete threateningly. Ishizu shivered, the chilly winter winds blown in from the ocean biting at her cheeks. Behind her the sun was disappearing behind the ocean's horizon. She turned a corner, relief flowing through her as she saw that she was only a short way from her home. A lone, cool breeze flowed over the city, gently running through Ishizu's raven hair.

A small group of young children sprinted past Ishizu, laughing and shouting, thoughts of Santa Clause and new toys in their hearts and on their lips, knocking into her, causing her to trip. She gasped, trying to keep her grip on her bags, but as soon as she opened her mouth to intake the breath, the bag of eggs plummeted toward the hard ground. As soon as she had realized what had happened, Ishizu cried out in worry and closed her soft blue eyes. But instead of hearing the expected _splat_, she heard only the apologetic words of the surrounding children. Ishizu opened her eyes to see Atemu holding her bag of eggs, a slight smile on his thin lips.

"Atemu," said Ishizu, blushing slightly at the fact that she was sweaty and panting, "thank you very much." The children, seeing that they weren't in trouble, bounded off, becoming loud and rowdy almost at once. Atemu was wearing a pure white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows with dark brown slacks, neat black shoes, and a single silver hoop in one ear. He wrapped a pure black tie around his neck. He had a long black jacket in his arms, despite the cold weather. Ishizu saw that he had only just gotten off of work; he probably hadn't even gotten home yet.

"Perhaps you'd like some aid with those bags, Lady Ishizu?" asked Atemu gently, eyeing the bags in her arms, his warm smile turning into a slight frown. Ishizu turned a deeper shade of pink. Atemu was the only one she knew that ever called her "Lady" as if she were some high-ranking official.

"There is really no need, Atemu," panted Ishizu, eager to get away from Atemu looking hot and smelly. She'd have much rather have had Atemu see her in one her good dresses looking calm and relaxed.

"Now really, Lady Ishizu. You are going to drop your groceries, and can you think of any other way to waste money worse?" said Atemu, holding out a thin hand to Ishizu. There were many silver rings looping his slender fingers.

"Oh," muttered Ishizu, looking deep into Atemu's large crimson eyes, "I guess there's nothing wrong with it." Atemu smiled kindly again and took some of the bags off of Ishizu's arms. He frowned slightly at the sight of red welts on Ishizu's arms from the plastic bags digging into her skin but said nothing about it. As the pair traveled silently down the sidewalk to the small house Ishizu shared with her brothers, Malik and Odion, the streetlights overhead flickered on. Ishizu watched Atemu, his sharp features shown off well in the florescent light. Sensing Ishizu's gaze, Atemu tilted his head at her to face her.

"Yes?" He asked politely, giving her a sweet smile. Ishizu lost her nerve and turned a deep shade of pink.

"Nothing, Atemu," she muttered, looking at the ground. She glanced back up to a few moments later to see Atemu's dark cheeks were a light shade of pink as well. She smiled inwardly as she continued to tread slowly by his side.

They walked slowly with each other, their hair following the soft wind blowing around them. Ishizu shivered again.

"Cold?" asked Atemu courteously.

"Only a little," answered Ishizu. "I don't really like the cold." Atemu smiled and continued.

"Are you ready for the holidays, milady?" asked Atemu conversationally.

"Oh yes, actually," said Ishizu. "I've got our holiday dinner, don't I?" Atemu looked at the bags and saw that Ishizu had indeed bought a small turkey, potatoes, yams, green beans and multiple other things.

"What have you got planned, Atemu?" asked Ishizu, seeing as Atemu looked mildly surprised at all of the foods, as though he had forgotten all together that people made special dinners for holidays.

"I really don't have anything planned," said Atemu looking at a mass of tinsel wrapped tightly around a stop sign with a distant expression on his face. "I was going to stay home."

"You weren't going to go to Young Yuugi's home for Christmas?" said Ishizu, a bit startled.

Atemu looked at her, his face looking surprisingly cheerful. "No… I thought I'd leave Yuugi to his family. His father is coming into town, you know."

Ishizu smiled. "I'm sure Yuugi is quite excited about that."

Atemu nodded and turned back to look ahead. She watched Atemu walk swiftly down the road, his shoes tapping sharply against the ground as he walked looking quite tired but content. He hummed a nameless tune, his voice smooth and sweet. Ishizu smiled as she listened to his melodic voice, the only thing she thought was worth listening to.

"Good day at work?" said Ishizu curiously. She rarely saw Atemu in such a good mood.

"Not really," said Atemu, though his voice was quite cheery. "But for some reason I feel oddly as ease. Perhaps it's the weather." Atemu's eyes drifted up to the sky, and he sighed peacefully. A mist of steam came from his mouth, the heat disappearing quickly in the cold air.

"You enjoy this bitter cold weather?" asked Ishizu, frowning. "I would have thought somebody born in Egypt would be more inclined to enjoy warm weather."

"You'd think that but no," said Atemu, chuckling slightly. "I particularly enjoy cold weather more… I'm not sure why though." Ishizu smiled, enjoying Atemu's good mood. She didn't want to speak at all. A strange feeling welled up inside of her. As she watched Atemu, she suddenly felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, as if going down a hill on a particularly large roller coaster and her heart was beating very fast against her ribcage. She wanted to wrap her arms around Atemu and…

"Here we are, Lady Ishizu." Atemu's sharp voice penetrated her thoughts. Ishizu saw that they had reached the steps in front of her home, glowing slightly because of many strings of lights were looping themselves through every nook and cranny of her home; Odion had gone a little holiday light happy when he decorated the house.

Perhaps she looked a little distracted because Atemu looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright, my lady? You look-"

"Oh… yes, I'm fine, Lord Atemu…" Ishizu answered, avoiding his gaze, blushing.

"You look ill…" continued Atemu. "Here, I'll put your groceries up and you lay down, alright?"

"No, no that won't be necessary…" Her voice trailed off. She _wanted _Atemu to stay as long as possible. Atemu shook his head firmly and took the rest of the groceries out of Ishizu's arms. Feeling relief of no longer having to tote the bags anymore, Ishizu fished through her purse that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out her key and promptly opened the door. Atemu, having often times been inside Ishizu's home to visit Malik and Odion, went straight to the kitchen, eager to put the heavy burden down as Ishizu started turning on lights.

At first, she hurried to the kitchen to assist Atemu with the food but he quickly ushered her out the kitchen and to her couch, saying that she needed rest after lugging those groceries across town. Ishizu allowed herself to be guided back to her couch, Atemu's slim, long fingers wrapped gently around her arms as he led her to the living room.

She sat down and watched Atemu walk out, her heart once again beating very fast.

"Lady Ishizu?" Atemu's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Atemu?"

"Where would you want your bread?"

"On top of the refrigerator, please."

Atemu was silent after that, but Ishizu heard the rustling of bags and repetitive opening and closing of the refrigerator. Above her, her fan hummed slightly as it swished quickly on the ceiling, the four light bulbs inserted into it wiggling in tiny circles. Finally, the noise from the kitchen stopped and Atemu reappeared in the doorway and Ishizu noticed that he had pulled his sleeves down and loosened his tie so now it was hanging around his shoulders.

"It's very cool in this house," remarked Atemu, glancing up at the fan. "I thought you didn't like cold."

Ishizu shivered slightly but it was not due to the cold air being blown down to her. In fact, she felt very warm and had taken no notice of the temperature of her home.

"Oh… yes. I didn't really… I mean, I didn't think…" Ishizu sighed, cursing herself for her heart now lodging itself in her throat. She knew Atemu thought she was a foolish dolt. Atemu, though, was l staring at Ishizu worriedly.

"My lady, forgive me, you must be terribly ill," said Atemu, noticing her flushed cheeks. "Would you like me to turn down the fan for you?"

"No, no, I'm quite well, Atemu," said Ishizu, finding her voice finally. "A little tired, maybe but I'm not sick." Ishizu half wished she hadn't said that. She enjoyed Atemu's attention and was quite reluctant to relinquish anything that kept Atemu in her presence.

"Very well then," said Atemu, though he was still looking at Ishizu as though she was about to faint. "Everything's up so I might as well get home." Atemu smiled kindly to her and then turned to leave. Before she could stop herself…

"Atemu!" gasped Ishizu, causing the man to turn around sharply, looking worried.

"Yes, my lady?"

"W-would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

Atemu seemed slightly taken aback for a few seconds but then composed himself quickly.

"You would like me to come for dinner, Lady Ishizu?"

"Yes," said Ishizu. "Malik and Odion will be here and I bet they'd be excited to have you here for the holiday." She added in a would-be casual voice, hoping that the promise of two of Atemu's closest friends might persuade him to come over. Then Ishizu felt her heart skip a beat when she saw pink twinge the corners of Atemu's thin cheeks. He suddenly looked very awkward.

"I-" Atemu began, but the front door opened behind him. Malik stepped through the door, looking thoroughly harassed and agitated and clasping a plastic bag to his chest as if afraid to let it slip through his grasp. There was a rip in his shirt and a bruise on his arm that looked suspiciously like a footprint.

"Tch. The mall on Christmas Eve… whose bright idea was that?" Malik paused, noticing Atemu in the doorway to the living room. His eyes became wide and he jammed the bag behind his back. "Pharaoh! What are you doing here? What a nice surprise."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "I was just helping you sister with something. She invited me over for dinner tomorrow." He seemed to add this in quickly as if to see what Malik's opinion would be.

"Did she?" asked Malik, not at all looking surprised. "Well, you should come. You told me and Odion that you didn't have anything planned, right?" Atemu nodded.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow, alright?"

-

- - -

-

Christmas songs played loudly on the living room stereo and the smell of turkey soon filled the air. Odion and Malik peeled potatoes while Ishizu hummed slightly as she put rolls in the oven with the turkey. Their windows were frozen and icy due to the snow that had blanketed the streets during the night before. Malik kept looking wistfully out of the window while slowly peeling the potatoes.

Malik wore a pure white sweater while putting snacks and sweets in his mouth, all made by Ishizu herself and bobbed his head to the tune his new portable CD player that Odion got him was blaring rock songs into his ears. Odion also had Ishizu-made sweets as well as a black sweater while contemplating with one of the many mythology books Malik had gotten him to read first. Ishizu glowed with pride wearing the sapphire studded necklace Odion had gotten her that clashed with the elaborately made ruby earrings that Malik got her.

Atemu arrived shortly after Malik had taped Odion's mouth shut; the older man had attempted to sing along with the Christmas carol _O Holy Night_. Snow flakes fell from Atemu's damp hair into his eyes, while he peeled off his heavy jacket off, shaking the loose snow flakes from it before hanging it on a coat rack.

A small, brightly colored bag hung from Atemu's arm along with two oddly shaped packages in red wrapping paper with shiny green ribbons placed carefully on the wrapping paper. Malik quickly ripped through the beautiful red paper to get to his two CDs and new CD case sporting the logo of his favorite band, while Odion received a large book of Celtic mythology and a new wine glass set to replace the one Malik had accidentally smashed a few weeks before.

"Thanks Atem!" said Malik happily, as he quickly left the room to retrieve his new CD player waiting for him on the kitchen table.

"Thank you very much, Pharaoh," said Odion placing the book on his stack that Malik had gotten him and left for the kitchen to put the glasses in the sink.

Atemu looked at Ishizu kindly before holding out the bag on his arm. "For you, milady."

"Oh thank you, Pharaoh," said Ishizu breathlessly. She carefully pulled out the paper revealing two small boxes, one larger than the other, each covered in velvet. Opening the first one, she gasped and saw a beautifully crafted amethyst studded bracelet made of pure silver. After quickly clasping it around her thin wrist, she opened the second box and saw two rings made of pure silver and studded with amethyst just like the bracelet.

"Do you like them?" Ishizu jumped. Being so intent on staring at her beautiful new jewelry, she had forgotten that Atemu was standing in front of her waiting for her to say something. He looked slightly anxious and Ishizu saw that pink was creeping up into his cheeks once again.

"They're gorgeous, Atemu," breathed Ishizu. "Thank you."

Atemu smiled. "It was no trouble at all."

"No trouble? Atemu, these must have terribly expensive!"

Before Atemu could say anything, Odion came into the room and said to Atemu, "Malik needs your help with something. He _said_ it's not his CD player but of course he won't ask me for help with something like that." Smiling at Atemu rolling his eyes, Odion stepped out of the way for Atemu walk to the kitchen. Odion turned his bright golden eyes to Ishizu.

"Got your Christmas wish, didn't you?"

"Wh-what?" Ishizu turned her gaze to the ground but could not ignore the amethyst gleam. Wherever she turned her head, the gem caught the light and winked at her.

"Atemu's here. In your home. Ishizu, what are you going to do?"

Ishizu looked at Odion helplessly. "Odion, what do I do?"

"I don't know," said Odion thoughtfully. "But you shouldn't let him see you worry. If there's one thing Atemu's not attracted to, it's insecurity." Ishizu nodded, feeling a bit more relaxed.

Odion looked over his shoulder. "Oh, you're on Ishizu," he whispered. He turned around and Ishizu saw that Atemu had just come out of the kitchen. "Was it the CD player?" asked Odion.

"Yes," sniffed Atemu stiffly. "Why he threw away the manual, I'll never understand…"

Odion turned to Ishizu and said, "Ishizu, don't you have Atemu's present upstairs in my room?" His golden eyes were twinkling kindly.

"Oh, yes," said Ishizu firmly. "I'll go get it."

"Atemu, why don't you go with her?" asked Odion, looking backward at the young man.

Malik's voice called out from the kitchen, "Atem, I need your help again!"

"Malik, why don't you just find the manual?" demanded Odion.

"It's not the CD player this time, I promise!"

Odion scowled. "Excuse me, you two." He rolled up his sleeves and began marching toward the kitchen. "I have to go make a scene."

But as soon as Odion swept out of the room, Ishizu felt her confidence disappear. As she began walking up the stairs to her Odion's bedroom, she was startled to find that Atemu was following her, as Odion had suggested. His presence seemed to throw her off completely, her heart pounding so loudly she wondered if Atemu could hear it as well.

Suddenly, she got a familiar swooping sensation in her stomach, as if she had missed a step on a flight of stairs, only to realize that she had indeed missed a step. She grabbed the handrail but her feet continued to fall downward.

Then she felt something wrap around her arm and she stopped in midair. Her eyes clamped shut, she felt herself being pulled up and set on her feet again. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around what had pulled her up, as though hoping for support. She clung on to what was solid and strong feeling. It was warm and smelled vaguely of incense. Against her cheek she felt and heard a heartbeat that was pounding as quickly as hers when she was feeling nervous.

"Lady Ishizu, are you alright?"

Ishizu opened her eyes to see that she had wrapped herself around Atemu's chest and that he still had an iron clad grip on her arm. Even Atemu's dark Egyptian skin was blushed a violent shade of red and he looked as though he had made a very big mistake that no one but he, himself had noticed. Very slowly, Ishizu straightened herself up and watched at Atemu, her face a mixture of horror, embarrassment and satisfaction. They stared at each other awkwardly for several minutes. Suddenly Ishizu wanted to distract Atemu's attention away from her as soon as possible and the first thing she thought of was the present in Odion's room.

She made to continue up the stairs, but stopped short feeling Atemu's hand still clasped around her arm.

"Oh," he muttered vaguely and quickly dropped his arm to the side.

"Y-your present?" said Ishizu weakly stepping up the rest of the stairs.

"Oh," said Atemu once again and followed Ishizu up to Odion's room.

Ishizu opened Odion's door to reveal the man's almost neurotically clean bedroom. Everything had a place and was in that place. Ishizu's mind wondered to her room where wrapping paper, tape, and tissue paper were strewn about and was suddenly glad that Atemu didn't have to go into her room. She spotted the tightly wrapped box that glimmered blue against the setting sun shining through the open window.

"Here you are, Atemu," murmured Ishizu, holding out the present. But Atemu didn't take it. He was watching Ishizu, every feature of his face expressing longing. The glittering of the bracelet and rings seemed to glimmer so much brighter now that Ishizu was under Atemu's gaze.

"Lady Ishizu," began Atemu, talking slowly and deliberately as if trying to focus on what he was going to say next. But before Atemu could say another word, Ishizu stood up took his hand in hers. She quickly bent and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, she dropped his hand as if his hand were fire and burnt her. The atmosphere of the room changed drastically from awkwardness to stunned as Ishizu back away from Atemu, clutching her mouth. She only stopped when her back hit the wall. She looked at Atemu uncertainly, who was watching her, his eyes wide, his long, slim fingers touching his cheek where Ishizu's lips had just left.

"Atemu, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" Ishizu's breathing was restricted and her heart was beating so quickly she was dizzy. But Atemu did not answer. His eyes were unfathomable as they stared down at Ishizu, burning a hole in her.

All hopes were gone; Ishizu's mind came up with one desperate thought, _get away!_ Her feet started before her brain had finished giving the order, and she almost completely past Atemu… except…

Something gripped Ishizu's arm. It wouldn't let go. Ishizu jerked backward to see Atemu's hand clasped tightly around her wrist. Atemu was still facing the wall where Ishizu had just been, his face hidden from her view.

"Wait," he whispered. "Don't go." He pulled her around into his arms, and he held her. Rather than feel fear or shock, Ishizu draped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

"We're so awkward," said Atemu softly into Ishizu's ear. "Acting like young school children, we've been holding in what we want to say, avoiding the other's gaze. I've found myself making any excuse I could to keep myself in your presence. Anything to be able to sneak glances at your radiance. But I'd rather hold you in my arms."

Ishizu raised her head a little but to find herself so close to Atemu's face, she could feel his breath on her face. He was so close… and coming closer… inching nearer…

And then she placed her hand behind his head, willing him not to back away, and willed herself to take the final inch into her own hands. When their lips touched, it was if a huge burden had been lifted off their shoulders. She felt him pulling her closer as if wanting to hold on forever, longing to have Ishizu's warm embrace with him as long as possible. They were so close; Ishizu could feel his heart against her body, its steady beat thumping rhythmically against both of their chests. Ishizu closed her eyes. She only wanted to think about the constant thump and Atemu's warmth.

For a few seconds, Ishizu half expected Atemu's hands to stray to her breasts or her posterior, but it seemed that Atemu was more interested in running his long, thin fingers through her hair with one hand and keeping her pressed close to him with the other. Ishizu still hadn't removed her hand from the back of his head, his soft, dark locks between her fingers and she touched his face with her other. She felt that Atemu had also closed his eyes.

And then, suddenly, Ishizu broke the kiss.

"Atemu?" she said, still holding his face in her hand.

"Yes, milady?" Ishizu was little taken aback. She had expected Atemu to start calling her by her first name. But something hit her. Atemu had never called anyone but Ishizu "Lady." Ishizu smiled. It was his way of discretely showing that she was special to him.

"I think…"

"Yes?" prompted Atemu.

"I think I'm in love."

Atemu smiled at her. "I do believe I may in love as well, milady."


End file.
